YuGiOh! The Movie: End of Years
by Sakura Solo
Summary: Sasami Misaki discovers a mysterious package that sends her back to the time of the Shadow Games. She is adopted by Yami and Anzu, but for how long will be safe from the evil Preist Seto? Xover with tenchi muyo.
1. Default Chapter

Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie:  
End of Years

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Tenchi Muyo!

Opening Song- China Roses by Enya

Who can tell me if we have heaven

Who can say the way it should be;

Moonlight holly; the Sappho Comet,

Angel's tears below the tree.

You talk of the break of morning

As you view the new aurora,

Cloud in crimson, the key of heaven,

One love carved in acajou .

One told me of China Roses

One a Thousand nights and one night,

Earth's last picture, the end of evening;

Hue of indigo and blue.

A new moon leads me to

Woods of dreams and I follow.

A new world waits for me;

My dream, my way.

I know that if I have heaven

There is nothing to desire.

Rain and river, a world of wonder

May be paradise to me.

I see the sun..

I see the stars..


	2. Sasami's Illness

Yu-Gi-Oh: End of Years

Written by: Sakura Solo

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 1: Sasami's illness

It was a quiet, dark December evening at the Misaki shrine, or so it would seem! Mihoshi and Kiyonie were arguing over what was on TV, Ayeaka was primping in the bathroom, Ryoko was drinking hooch and snoring loudly, while Washu was working on some new experiment in her lab. Nobody knew what it was, although Wsahu had announced that it would benefit everyone in one way or another. Tenchi was reading a book about dating women. Meanwhile, Sasami, the youngest of the group, was cooking dinner, while her cabbit companion, Ryo-Ohki, was eating carrots.

Delicious aromas of cinnamon, ginger, sage, thyme, and other herbs filled the kitchen as Sasami prepared dinner for everyone. Tonight it was beef teriyaki, miso soup, sushi, and carrot cake for dessert! After taking the beef out of the over, Sasami felt rather lightheaded and fell to the floor. "Meow," Ryo-Ohki meowed worriedly, but Sasami sat up, and held her head in her hands, and murmerred, "Boy, did I feel dizzy! I guess I have to start taking it easy." She then dished everything up, and called out, "Dinner's ready!"

While everyone was chowing down, Sasami hardly touched her food. Ayeaka was concerned, "Sasami, why aren't you eating? Here, have my soup." Ryoko rolled her eyes, "Geez, Ayeaka. You're so stingy with others about certain things, like say… darling Tenchi!"

Ayeaka growled, "Take that bake, bitch!" Ryoko growled, "Let's see what you got, Princess!" A fight ensued with both women slapping and hitting each other. It led from the dining room into the den, while the others followed in hopes to break up the fight before it went much further. Sasami managed to stand up, even though she had a pounding headache, and her stomach felt like she had swallowed a box of pins.

Meanwhile, Ayeaka and Ryoko were still in the fist fight, while Washu and the others just watched. Suddenly, Sasami cried out, "Ayeaka, please stop-" before falling to the ground in a dead faint!

"Sasami," shrieked Ayeaka, as she ran over to her little sister. Sasami face was beet red, and she was hardly breathing. "What happened," Tenchi asked worriedly, scooping her up into his arms. Washu pointed out, "Let's get her to the lab."

After a few hours of tests, Washu walked out of the lab, looking grim. "Well, what's wrong," Ryoko asked, getting a glare from Ayeaka. Washu sighed, "Sasami has scarlet fever. I gave her some medicine, but she still has a very high fever. She needs rest, and we will need to take turns to take care of her, and I will go first."

Later that night, after her shift was up, Ayeaka sat on her futon and cried herself to sleep. Tenchi checked on her a bit later, and told Ayeaka, "It'll be okay, Sasami will pull through, I know that, and I love you." They soon shared in a long passionate kiss.

Meanwhile, Ryoko had seen the whole thing, and was depressed. First, sweet little Sasami was sick, and now Tenchi chose Ayeaka. Could things get any worse?


	3. The Mysterious Package

Yu-Gi-Oh! End of Years:

Chapter 2: The Mysterious Package

As the days passed, Sasami's fever went down, and she seemed to be getting better. In fact, one day the very next week, Tenchi decided they should all go into town to do some Christmas shopping. "But who's going to watch Sasami," Mihoshi asked. Kiyonie was taking the day off for shopping, so she had turned her communicator off.

"Okay, Mihoshi, you can whatever you want, as long as your quiet, and you keep an eye on Sasami, okay?" "Okay, Kiyonie," Mihoshi promised. With that, the gang piled into the van, and drive into town.

As soon as Mihoshi had turned on the TV, she received a SOS from a luxury cruiser outside Jupiter that had been stranded. Considering the options, Mihoshi figured that she would be back before everyone, so she left.

Meanwhile, Sasami was waking up from what seemed to be an eternal death-like slumber. Sitting up, she gasped for a breath, and fell back onto the futon. She noticed that there was a bowl of Miso soup by her futon, as was a cloth and a bowl of water. Standing up, she pulled on a clean grean dress and leggings, and stared out of the doorway. "Hello, is anybody here," she called out. Just then, Ryo-Ohki bounded in the door, and meowed happily. Sasami petted the cabbit, and ran downstairs.

As soon as she ran in the den, she noticed that there was nobody there! Where was weverybody? _Where is everybody? Did they leave me because I'm weak and little?_ Sasami thought sadly to herelf, and she began to cry. Ryo-Ohki mewed comfortingly, and Sasami smiled a bit.

Climbing onto the roof, Sasami surveyed the scene. The lake reflected the clouldless blue sky, and the trees were bare of there leaves. Sasami sighed, _Where do I belong in the family?_

Ryo-Ohki meowed loudly until Sasami came back down and fixed some lunch, while watching some TV. Unfortunatlety, nothing good was on, and Sasami was too deep in thought to notice anything that was going on. Just then, Ryo-Ohki meowed and bound for the front door.

"What is it, Ryo-Ohki," Sasami asked. She then noticed an odd package. It was covered in brown, dusty paper, and it did not have an address on it. Sasami brought it into the kitchen to open it.

Inside the box, was a CD-ROM with a gold Egyptian eye on it. On the cover was anote saying, ..."_In ancient times, kings played for the control over Earth with the Shadow Games. After the wars, the good Pharaoh, his wife, and friends died..." _Just then, the note vanished, and Ryo-Ohki meowed in surprise. "What were the Shadow Games," Sasami mused, "and what do they have to do with the game?" Inserting it into a CD drive on Tenchi's laptop, a brillant flash of light and heat followed, and as Sasami and Ryo-Ohki disappeared, the Cd-ROM broke.


End file.
